


1/0=梦恋

by Kathy_1on2



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_1on2/pseuds/Kathy_1on2
Summary: 如果你是从lot过来的，恭喜你，你已经进入了这个系列的最后一篇文小破车注意！！！大量私设注意！！！小学生文笔注意！！！我以后是不会再写这种文的（真香警告）（黑历史+1）





	1/0=梦恋

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你是从lot过来的，恭喜你，你已经进入了这个系列的最后一篇文
> 
> 小破车注意！！！大量私设注意！！！小学生文笔注意！！！
> 
> 我以后是不会再写这种文的（真香警告）
> 
> （黑历史+1）

——来说说怪物的故事吧。

睁开眼，那是遥远的寒冷雪地。

令人怀念的雪地触感，  
暴风疯狂地撩拨耳畔，  
牠，发疯般飞翔。

头顶的星空被乌云遮盖......

这朵巨云有着人形的轮廓......

尽管乌云密布，在它的顶层，  
那人形的头部，闪耀着两颗明光烁亮的星，  
如同两支巨眼。

到底为何飞翔？到底是为了什么？

牠，闻到了血味，  
所以才会飞翔着。  
人与野兽之间不存在理解，只有互相残杀的命运。

直到牠遇见了那位男孩。

牠，得知这位男孩想生存，  
牠，本应是吃掉这位男孩才对的，  
但，为何下不了手？  
吃掉他，对自己有好处，  
吃掉他，又可以满足自己的欲望，  
吃掉他，又可以让这个生存了上亿年的这颗行星减少一名「孩子」。

为何下不了手？

因为，牠觉醒了一个名为「感情」的东西。

为何会觉醒？

明明只是一名将死的人，  
只要给予最后一击，就可以死掉了，  
他和普通人也没有什么分别，  
一名人类死掉，又不是什么稀奇的事。

那因为，那名怪物首次感受到强烈的愿望，  
那份愿望就是「想要生存下去」，  
这是每个人类将死前也会有的，  
牠又不是第一次感觉到了，  
但，怪物被强烈的愿望所逼压著，  
这种逼压，甚至覆盖了本身的欲望。

牠必须要拯救他，  
但这完全违背了本身的欲望了，  
明明只要给予最后一击，那份愿望就没有了，  
但偏偏下不了手。

——最终，怪物拯救了男孩，  
怪物为了拯救他，必须牺牲掉身体，  
怪物选择了牺牲身体，拯救男孩，  
最后牠凭依了男孩的身体，  
怪物得以生存，男孩得以复活。

理性与本性，绝望与希望，  
要往何处走，全依牠心所向。

■■■■

自问自己多少岁数了？最起码 50 多岁了！50 多岁！50 多岁还要背著一位男人回家去！

这一切的背后，是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？

“要是我的腰受伤了，找他赔钱似乎也不错。”托洛茨基把背上的男人放在床上后立即埋怨著。“真是的，这个白色的颈巾什么时候也带着。甚至在热死的办公室里也带著，体温差也不要差那么离谱好吗！？”托洛茨基轻轻的把斯大林的颈巾脱下来。

他把颈巾脱下来后，他似乎发现了了不得的东西，立即弹起来。

“什……？！”托洛茨基立即用双手盖著自己的嘴巴，他怕会不小心叫醒斯大林。“这……这是什么时候……”托洛茨基漫步的靠近斯大林，似乎想近距离观察他颈上的缝合线。

托洛茨基轻轻用手指，碰那条缝合线时，床上的男人突然醒起来。

男人立即用双手把眼前的托洛茨基伏在床上，双手也紧紧握着对方的手臂，让他动弹不得。

“哈……斯大……林！你，到底在干嘛！放开……我！”托洛茨基现在全身也感受到某种的痛觉，使他连说话也很困难。

托洛茨基眼前男人的神态就像当初在街道上遇见的那个一模一样。双眼也发红的眼睛，几乎全身也化为黑色。除了一处地方，就是那个男人颈上的缝合线。

（呼不……气出来了，快要……快要……）视野逐渐模糊起来了，感觉再次跌进深渊里了，能否重见光明是个未知数。

■■■■

“嗯……头好晕……”托洛茨基按着自己的头部，希望不再晕下去。“哎呀，终于醒了？”一位双眼呈红色外其他五官也看不见、穿着一身西装的人在托洛茨基前说着。

“你突然间出现我的客厅里，害我突然间吓了一跳呢。”那位男人一边说著一边倒着什么饮品在杯子里，男人倒完饮品后拿著杯子递给托洛茨基。

“这是热牛奶，听说可以让人放松身心呢。”

“……谢谢你。”

“不用客气啦，你这样突然晕倒我也很担心。”

男人说完后便坐在托洛茨基的对面。

“抱歉啊，因为今天似乎停电了，所以你觉得这个客厅太暗也很正常。”

“今天的主题是什么呢？啊，对。是愤怒的吧？”男人开始紧接地说着。

“愤怒，所有的人类会一直经历的一种情绪，我想你也不例外吧。有的人认为愤怒是不受控的，有人认为愤怒是疯狂的另一种体现。”

“愤怒可以引发很多事情，如果以比较正常点的方面来说包括争吵、羞辱对方、凶杀、迫害、剥削……甚至是报复。”

“当然这些也是正常人才会干的方面来说，如果你要以较为特别的方面来说。包括有抱怨、自我伤害……甚至是自杀。”

“说了那么多，但到底为何会这样的？有的人是因为对自己表现不满意，也有的人因为关心的人或者价值观不断地被冒犯，有很多种原因造成愤怒的。”

“好了那么最后，怎样才可以消灭「愤怒」？”

“说起来简单，但做起来也困难。不过……你那个情况稍微有点……有趣。”

“有趣？”

“嘻嘻，看来有场好戏了，我先准备一下瓜子……”

“等等！到底是怎样回事！”

“嗯……到时候你就知道了，不过我可以稍微提醒一下你……”

“小心别晕倒哦？”

“什么意思……”

“哈哈，现在告诉你的话会没有好戏看了，你就……随机应变吧！哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哎呀？看来时间也差不多了，今天就这样吧，未来不知道是否会再见呢？”

“还说回来，很像还没有自我介绍吧？抱歉失礼了，用我原本的语言你应该听不懂。”

“但是……你们称呼我为，伊塔库亚（Ithaqua）。嗯……看样子你应该没听说过我的传说了。”

“我……见过你吗？”

“噢，当然见过了，只是你忘记了。好了，时间也差不多了。看见那边的木门吗？你从那边出去就可以了，那么，有缘再见。”

“请问……我可以问一个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“请问你……认识斯大林吗？”

男人沉默一会儿后说，“哈哈哈哈，当然认识了，因为……”

“他可是唯一能够向我订立契约的人类。”男人说完后便走近木门帮托洛茨基开门，“晚安了，我们有缘再见吧。或者说，我们在物理世界里再见吧。”

■■■■

凌晨一时正，托洛茨基家的房间里。

托洛茨基给旁边传出来的鼻鼾声吵醒了，至于来源这是谁？当然是赤裸裸的睡在他旁边的斯大林同志了。

嗯？有点不对路。

托洛茨基的房间里的床是双人床，但是家里只有他一人住在这里，所以说旁边有一个人睡在他旁边很不正常。

好，下一个问题。

赤裸裸的睡在床上，托洛茨基之前当然听说过赤裸裸的睡在床上很舒服，但他自己并没有这种的习惯。所以可以证明那个并不是自己，加上他自己还穿着外套在躺着床上。

好，最后一个问题。

他认识的斯大林同志为何会在他旁边睡着，还是赤裸裸那一种。嗯，这是一个好问题，媲美 0 除于 1 这个数学问题。其实这个问题稍微回忆一下也可以得出答案。

最当初是他自己背着晕倒的斯大林同志回家去，把他放在床上后，原本只是想帮他除掉多余的衣物时突如其来又被他反杀……不，用词不当。应该是再次被他晕倒掉，等等，为何会是「再次」？

不再深究的托洛茨基正在想着如何解决旁边的那家伙。

方案一：偷偷的从旁边那家伙离去，自己在客厅里的沙发睡着。

方案二：叫醒旁边那家伙，从而解决各种问题。

以上是托洛茨基同志想到的方案，不过怎样想像也好，还是方案一比较好。正当他准备进行这个方案时，天降之物把托洛茨基紧紧扣在床上。

是的，是他该死的手臂令托洛茨基无法离开。托洛茨基现在严重怀疑他是不是能够看穿别人的内心话。

现在唯有把他叫醒吧……托洛茨基心里这样想象。

“喂……喂喂喂，该醒了。”托洛茨基不停这样叫著他，“嗯——”斯大林似乎还在睡梦中，“喂喂，醒啦！”

“嗯……什么回事……”

“我说你！你干嘛赤裸裸地睡在我旁边？！”

“……什么？”斯大林似乎慢慢地醒了，之后他发现自己还真的睡在托洛茨基的旁边。

“你干嘛在我旁边的？！”

“你问我干嘛？我该问你才对吧！你可是差点把我窒 息死掉了？！”

“……窒息死掉？”斯大林呆了几秒才回应过来。

“啊？要不然都怪你那么八卦！你没事干，干嘛要碰我的颈？！你是不是想死！”

这次轮到托洛茨基呆了几秒，的确，是他自己作死。

“抱歉……”

空气突然间静下来了，这一瞬间明明只是过了几秒，但感觉就像过了几千年，几万年。

斯大林似乎似乎有什么想法般，突然拉开旁边的框子，拿出一把手枪。斯大林把手枪放在托洛茨基的双手里，把枪口指向自己的脑袋。

“你……你在干什么？！”

“我说你……你不是恨我吗？”

“什么……”

“别假扮不明白的样子了，什么冷血无情的、沙文主义的同志什么什么的。”

“再加上你不是想要杀掉我吗？我可是挡住你道路上的男人，现在你杀掉我的话那就没有这种忧虑吧？”

“不……”

“再加上我可是杀掉了我们的同志，就如草芥般轻贱死去。是不是应该处死这个只是一个「懂走路的基因散播器」才对？”

“不不……”

“是的，我是卑鄙小人，总是渴望在权力，同时也恨不得把你杀掉。是的，我是冷血动物，为了达成目标不惜一切把同志们牺牲掉。”

“不是的……”

“是的，我凶狠、尖刻、固执、很坏、残酷、狂傲、狠毒、爱报复、心胸极为狭窄、我是无情无义的东西，我本性难移。”

“不要再说了……拜托你……”

“你快点开枪吧，我是来自地狱深渊的恶魔，我不值得在这世上活著。”

“……我在你面前……不值一提。”

“所以……快点开枪吧……”斯大林说这句话的时候语气明显的沉重了很多。

正当斯大林帮托洛茨基按下时，托洛茨基立即把枪口而向天花板。

“不！！！”

「劈啪————」

子弹射穿了天花板，同时间枪声惊动了屋外附近的路人。托洛茨基立即把手枪放在地板上。

“为何……不直接把我杀掉？”

“因为……我……我不想杀掉你……”

“……不可能的！难道你忘记了吗，我可是多次违背你的命令，我根本并不适合当苏联领导人！”

“列宁同志甚至写了遗言指明你应该是苏联领导人！”

“够了！”

“我之所以不想杀掉你，是因为……因为……”托洛茨基说到这里时，突然流泪了。

“……因为……我……我爱……你啊！”

这个时候斯大林立即把面部埋在他的肩膀上，托洛茨基可以听见微微的哭泪声。

“……我……我也……爱你……”

■■■■

过了几分钟后，两人也再没有哭泪了，反而两个人紧紧抱着在床上。

“……我说你，你抱到什么时候才完？”托洛茨基说着，“你不是爱我吗？”“但你也不用抱那么久吧？我开始有点呼不气来了。”

斯大林开始松开了托洛茨基的身体，顺便说明一下，他到现在还是裸著的。

“所以我说……反正我们也在床上了，那么做那件事你不介意吧。”

“什么那件事？”

“你假扮纯洁还有很大段距离。”斯大林吐槽着。

托洛茨基开始逃避眼前男人的眼神，“还是迟点吧……”

“反正我们也在床上，现在做也没有关系吧。再加上……”这个时候斯大林突然靠近托洛茨基的耳边轻微地说：

“……你不是已经承认你爱我吗？”

托洛茨基把斯大林弹开，“哎呀？就这样脸红了？”“不……”

斯大林用手捉紧著托洛茨基的下巴，让他的眼神面向著自己。当他反应过来时，斯大林已经用自身的舌头把对方的薄唇张开。

“？！”托洛茨基还是一片惊讶中。

斯大林的舌头不断探索对方的口腔，托洛茨基的嘴巴只能发出“唔……唔……”的声音。柔软的舌头不断被冰冷的舌头撩拨，这时冰冷的舌头突然离开了温暖的口腔。

“哈……你到底在干什么……”托洛茨基狂烈地呼吸空气，“我到底在干什么……你心里也知道。”斯大林只是露出罕见的微笑说着，托洛茨基的内心想法恍惚已经给斯大林一一看穿。

斯大林开始把托洛茨基的衣物逐渐解开，当然他自己也没有闲着，他现在一边吸吮着托洛茨基的耳垂，一边解开他的衣物。

“斯大林不要这样……”

没有回应，他自己也想到，现在的爱人怎会就这样停下来？如果真的是这样的话，那么「那个人」不是他了。

当斯大林解开了托洛茨基的衣物后，便把嘴唇从耳边慢慢滑到锁骨那边。“斯大林……不要这样……”“不要乱动……让我好好的……”品尝你的身体，这是斯大林最后还没有说完的。

不知不觉斯大林已经把嘴唇滑到乳头那边，斯大林用舌头在乳头转圈圈，这样的举动令眼前的人有点受不住。

“斯大林……不要这样……哈哈……”“很痒，对吧……”斯大林笑嘿嘿地说，斯大林调戏了后继续嘴唇向下滑。不知不觉已经到腰间，斯大林用舌头轻轻舔过。

“等等！不行！那里——”托洛茨基突然感觉下体似乎被某些东西抓紧，没有再说下去。“嗯？你想说什么？”斯大林露出意味深长的微笑。

现在托洛茨基整个人脸都红了，就在这个时候斯大林突然含著他的阴茎。“哈！斯……斯大林……不要……嗯……”斯大林不理会托洛茨基，继续用舌头调戏。

“嗯……斯大林……不要这样，我会……”斯大林听见这句话似乎更加兴奋，不停用舌头点击他的龟头。来自下体的冲击不断刺激著他。

“嗯……哈……”托洛茨基的呼吸也急促了起来，全身也发热，他用左手推开斯大林的头，但触碰他冰冷的头发时已经射了。

“哈……斯大林……抱歉……我……”斯大林二话不说再次吻上他，同时斯大林口中温暖的精液慢慢流到他嘴里。

斯大林慢慢松开，把自己口中的精液吞下去。“你……为何吞下去……”托洛茨基脸红地看著他问到，“不知道呢？可能只是……突然想这样做。”

话是这样说，但托洛茨基问到他的时候，自己也已经吞下去了，所以自己根本没有资格反驳他的话。

“好了，接着下来到正戏吧？”托洛茨基呆了几秒后，似乎想到什么。“等等！难道你！”托洛茨基正想阻止他的时候，斯大林已经用手指插进里面了。

“嗯嗯……”

“喔？我说你……你之前有做过吧？”

“啊？！不……嗯。”托洛茨基给斯大林突如其来的一击产生反应。

“你 之 前 有 没 有 做 过 ？”

“有……哈……”他现在已经不敢再看斯大林的眼神，想必应该是很凶恶吧……

“不，你不用说出你和谁做过，反正我也猜出来了。”斯大林看见扩充也差不多，拿起自己的阴茎开始进攻。

“啊啊啊！你——”托洛茨基还没有说完已经被斯大林的吻说不话来了，不，连说话的机会也没有。现在托洛茨基只能无助地任由眼前的猛兽发动进攻，

“唔……”过了不久后，托洛茨基便射精了，他全身也已经发软瘫在床上，几分钟后斯大林随即也射精了。“哈……斯大林你……居然……”“喔？嘴上说这种话，但你身体不就是很满足吗？”斯大林又露出那种该死的表情，可恶，又给他看穿了。

“表现得还不错嘛，起码也没有晕倒。”斯大林一边说著一边拿出纸巾抹掉自己和他身上的精液。“…………”托洛茨基没有说任何话，但他心里应该起码有 100 个以上的 MMP 走过。

斯大林再次躺在托洛茨基的身后，用了自己的双手拥抱了他，把自己的下巴放在他的肩膀上。“啊……真是羡慕你，有一身温暖的身体，不像我这样永远只有冷冰冰的身体。现在我能这样拥抱你，也许就是……命运？哈哈……真是讽刺。”

两人再也没有说话，斯大林继续拥抱他，用脸轻轻划过他那头棉花般的头发，托洛茨基似乎受不住这样的气氛，突然问了斯大林一个问题：“……话说回来，伊塔库亚（Ithaqua）是谁？”

斯大林似乎有点震惊他会问这个问题，呆了几秒后便说：“他是……我的朋友。”托洛茨基感觉不只是「朋友」那么简单，便反驳了他：“但在我看来不只是「朋友」那么简单吧？”斯大林又呆了几秒，似乎是在思考怎样回答他这个问题。“是救命恩人好吗？这样的答案你满意了吗？”斯大林的语气已经露出不想在深入探讨这个问题。

“好吧……那我可以问最后一个问题吗？你颈上的缝合线是什么回事？”

“这个问题明天才说好吗？我想睡觉……拜托。”托洛茨基从来没有听过斯大林会这样求别人的，起码在真正认识他之前是不会这样说的，“好吧……那么晚安吧。”他再也没有回应，看样子应该是睡觉去了。

两人再也没有说话，而是慢慢的进入梦乡里。

■■■■

这是一个黑暗的客厅，任何人在这里也会产生某种恐惧感，但如果是经常来这里的并不会产生莫名其妙的恐惧感。“所以我说你，你告诉了他吧？”斯大林坐在穿著西装的「人」对面的沙发上，“这是理所当然的。”

斯大林抽了一口烟，似乎在思考在什么事情，“为何这样做？反正对你又没有什么好处。”他呼出一口烟后说。“没有什么，只是突然间想这样做。”伊塔库亚说完后便优雅地喝着茶。  
  
“你和他说什么？”  
  
“没有什么，只是和他聊聊天，最后说了一下我的名字。”  
  
“你还告诉了他什么？”  
  
“…………”伊塔库亚没有回应，只是喝着茶。  
  
“你告诉了他我和你的关係吧。”伊塔库亚听到后微笑了，便说：“你不像以前了，索索。是的，我告诉了他我和你的关係，就是契约关係，当然我们也是伙伴关係。”  
  
斯大林再次吸了一口烟，“之后你怎样做，索索？”  
  
“当然是和他说说我的过去了。”  
  
“我记得很像是这是第二位吧？第一位那个已经去世了。”斯大林没有回答，只是拿着烟斗吸着烟。  
  
“你刚才的表现还不错嘛，不愧是我的索索。”伊塔库亚走近了斯大林的身前，吻了他的嘴唇。  
  
“啊……对了，之后你要小心点，我有一种不祥的预感。当然具体是什么我也不清楚，因为我没有用未来视去看，哈哈……”  
  
“对吗……”斯大林说完这句后便站起来准备离去，“噢……对了，其实我是只告诉了他我们是契约关係，其实同时间我们不但是契约关係或者伙伴关係，而是……”说到这里他再次吻了斯大林的嘴唇，“未来需要我的话，召唤我吧，我的Master。”伊塔库亚在斯大林的耳边说着。  
  
斯大林看了墙上的电子钟，便说：“清醒梦吗……”他细细碎碎地说道。“嘿嘿……你猜猜？”斯大林不理会他，直接打开木门。  
  
“小心点哦，Master。”“嗯……”  
  
斯大林离去后，伊塔库亚吐槽着：“真是的，虽然你变了，但只有这一点永远也是那么冷漠——不，也许只是心里不知道怎样说出口吧，哎嘿嘿……”  
  
■■■■  
  
【早上八点正 托洛茨基家的房间】  
  
“真香……”托洛茨基模模糊糊地说，厨房传出来的香味已经传到他的鼻腔里，“斯大林？”托洛茨基隐隐约约看见在厨房里的身影是斯大林。  
  
“啊？你这个笨蛋终于醒起来了？”斯大林一边炒着鸡蛋一边讽刺地说道，“明明当晚一切也是你做成的。”托洛茨基突然发现了斯大林穿了他的围裙，“哎？你穿着了我的围裙？”  
  
“你说这个粉红色有小猪图案的围裙？我的意思是，你只有这个围裙？如果有其它围裙我死也不会穿这个的好吗？”斯大林说完后已经进入厨房继续煮食物，托洛茨基全程也疑惑地前往洗手间。  
  
（想不到他穿这个围裙也蛮可爱的……）托洛茨基想到这里脸开始红了。  
  
托洛茨基梳洗完后便坐了椅子上，准备吃早餐，“你竟然煮了一个完好的鸡蛋，我还以为你会把鸡蛋变成一个碳呢。”托洛茨基不知道哪儿来的自信讽刺了斯大林。但最令人震惊的是斯大林竟然没有生气，只是说了“对吗……”

不用几分钟托洛茨基便吃完了。“来，今天的报纸。”斯大林把今天拿过来的报纸给托洛茨基看，“谢了……”托洛茨基说完这句看了斯大林，发现他稍微有点脸红地看著窗外的远处。托洛茨基在报纸后偷笑，（想不到会有这种的反应。）他心里这样想看着。  
  
“所以说……你颈上的那个……是什么回事？就算我是外人，我也觉得这样会出人命吧？”托洛茨基一次性把内心的疑问也说出来，斯大林喝了一口茶后便说：“真的要听吗？”“当然了明明昨晚说好的今天会说的。”——斯大林苦笑一声，明明昨晚那句话是为了能够睡觉去才随便说出来的话，他竟然当真了。  
  
听到托洛茨基这么说，斯大林露出怀念过往的眼神，脸上浮现苦笑。“好吧，那我和你说说一个故事吧……你不曾听过的故事，因为这毕竟是——不会被提起的神话。”  
  
——就这样，某一段记忆和托洛茨基的身影重叠。  
  
斯大林开始道出。很久很久以前——  
  
“……曾经发生过一场……非常非常无聊的……事情——”  
  
■■■■  
  
——暴风雪这种东西，以前已经在妈妈说过的童话里听说过了。  
  
传说是这样讲的——很久很久以前在西伯利亚诞生了一个神，名字就叫「冬将军」，他穿着一身军装，他的双眼令人如此冰冷。  
  
他的名字也说出了他的职责——就是负责控制冬天，每当冬天来了人们也会立即想起他，立即寻找保暖衣物和食物，度过这个漫长的冬天。  
  
人们也说“冬天的时候不要走出去，因为会出人命的——因为外面有「人」会把你吃掉。”  
  
以前有一位渔夫想走出去捕鱼，可惜不幸遇上「他」了，理所当然的被吃掉，甚至连残骸也没有，人们通通也忘记有这个人的存在。  
  
“所以说哦，我劝你也不要出去好了。”  
  
当然这些也是凯可用来吓吓索索的故事，当然在这个「故事」里有一部分是真实的，这是很多人也想不到的。  
  
——因为根本没有人看见「他」，「他」只会在暴风雪里杀掉他所见的人。  
  
  
众所周知，索索的父亲是个酒鬼，天天也醉酒，对索索很粗暴。每次也只是打他，把他扔在地上，但是有一次贝索彻底疯了。  
  
他拿出不知道在哪儿找出来的枪，发疯般向索索开枪，索索身上背著两粒子弹往外面的暴风雪逃跑。凯可看见这种的情况也绝望地在房间里哭泣。  
  
他知道，自己快要死掉了。  
他知道，自己也活不长了。  
他知道，现在不可能回家了，而是死在这个暴风雪的中央。  
他只希望能有人救他，不管付出什么代价也好了，只要能有人救他就好了。  
他不想就这样死掉，他不希望。  
  
这个时候，索索突然想起母亲在他睡前说的「传说」，“在暴风雪里会有「人」把你吃掉，他只会把自己所见的人全部吃掉。”他的母亲这样说道。  
  
自己可能会给那个人吃掉吧，索索如此这样想着。  
  
索索躺在厚厚的雪地上，仰望白茫茫的天空，雪也降落在这个荒野之上。  
  
（或许暴风雪其实是一种慈悲也说不定……）  
  
身上的伤口不断流出血，他再也没有力气说话了，当然也没有力气支撑眼睛看著这个白濛濛的天空。  
  
（啊……抱歉了，母亲。我抛弃你了，抱歉……如果我还活著的话，我真想和你拥抱，抱歉……）索索想到这里留下最后的眼泪了，当然，很快眼泪已经被冻结了。  
  
（妈妈，抱歉了……）他已经闭上眼睛，慢慢等待著死亡。  
  
就在意志即将灭亡的时候，索索感觉有样东西进入了他的身体，很奇怪很奇怪。因为这种感觉他是前所未有的。  
  
他很想抹开眼睛看看是什么回事，但他也抹开不了，他现在，感觉就像是停格在即将死亡和生存之间的界綫。  
  
【——问。传递这个意志是汝吗？】  
  
“……是的。”索索连自己也不知道那儿来的自信回答这个问题。  
  
【——答。汝的意志吾确实收到。】  
  
【——贺汝，成功以吾仆之。】  
  
【——现在汝可为吾契约。】  
  
他不懂怎样契约，不知道他在说什么。  
  
【——汝不知吾在言乎？】  
  
【——不妨，吾向汝契乎。】  
  
【——不过吾要先说明，向吾契约必须付要出代价。】  
  
【——现在汝向吾契约的代价是……】  
  
刹那，他的头部忽然被不明的力量被斩下。毫无疑问，这样会死掉的。  
  
被斩下后，头部突然间被缝合起来，留下了深深的缝合线。  
  
【——现在，开始进行契约。】  
  
【——宣告。】  
  
【——汝以身追随于吾，吾将命运寄于汝剑。】  
  
【——于此起誓。】  
  
【——吾是成就世间一切之善行者。】  
  
【——吾是铺垫世间一切之恶行者。】  
  
【——此后吾将会守护汝，把任何威胁消除，直到汝生命灭亡为止。】  
  
【——从今以后吾的剑与汝同在，汝的命运与吾共存。 于此，契约完成。】  
  
刹那，他感觉到有一股强大的力量进入了他的身体。当然，由于对他来说实在太过强大，所以晕倒了。  
  
■■■■  
  
“之后呢？”托洛茨基现在就像小孩子般期待着结局，“当然是回到家咯，难道你还想我怎样？”斯大林反问着托洛茨基。  
  
“不，没有什么……”斯大林不理会托洛茨基，继续说下去：“从此我就拥有了他的力量，当然并不是那么好过……例如我颈上的缝合线，一直戴着颈巾隐藏着。”  
  
【你这是埋怨我吗？明明当时是逼得无奈的，当时你身上又没有一些贵重的宝石什么的，又没有什么「食物」，当然只能这样做哦？】这把声音突然在空气中传出。  
  
“什么？！”托洛茨基认得这把声音，【不用那么震惊，这些事情我当然能干得出来，例如现在这样。】这把声音继续说著。  
  
“你就不能暂时闭嘴吗？”  
  
【哎呀？你分明就是嫌弃我。】  
  
“是你自作多情。”  
  
【说得我就像那些女主角般向男主角撒娇。】  
  
“说的就是你。”  
  
【原来你是这样看我的？】  
  
“你第一天才认识我吗？”  
  
【我真的看错你了。】  
  
“明明是你来认识我先。”  
  
【当初那个可爱帅气的格鲁吉亚男模在哪儿？】  
  
斯大林不想理会他。  
  
【哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的。不挡着你们聊天啦，拜拜。】  
  
过了几秒后他再也没有说话，“话说回来今后怎样？今天早上他们找过你。”  
  
“加米涅夫和季诺维也夫同志吗？”斯大林点头，“我本是想着让我当总书记，之后你当我的助手，不过我想你和他们应该也不认同吧……”  
  
斯大林没有回应，只是喝着茶。“如果让我当总书记，现在的情况是难上加难，你先不说，他们两人一定也会联合对付我。所以我就想，不如你当总书记，之后我当你的助手。”  
  
“但这是前所未有的。”斯大林觉得这个方法民众难以接受，“不，民众反而会更加高兴，我想列宁同志也会同意这个方法吧……”托洛茨基提到列宁同志的时候，斯大林眼神动摇了一下子。  
  
“那么就这样吧……”斯大林的反应令托洛茨基有点震惊，（还以为他会反对……）  
  
斯大林继续喝著茶，就在这个时候，托洛茨基强烈的头痛。“你怎么回事了？”斯大林看见这样的情况有点震惊。  
  
托洛茨基看见了不属于他的记忆，没错，他看见了未来的「他」被斯大林派来的刺客杀掉，托洛茨基看见这里流下眼泪。  
  
“斯大林……我看见了……你派下来的刺客杀掉了我……”“什么？！”斯大林听见他这句话后十分震惊，“不，不可能的！我怎会这样做！”的确，现在的他确实不会这样做，但如果说是以前的他……那就很难说了。  
  
“不不，那个确实不是你……在那个记忆里，我并没有成为你的助手，也就是说……”  
  
“平行世界的记忆？”两人异口同声地说，“喂，这样有可能发生吗？”斯大林问道伊塔库亚。  
  
【虽然我没有见过这种的情况，但也不排除没有可能发生。不，我从他那边感受到越来越强烈的魔力。】  
  
“魔力？”斯大林伸出手触摸托洛茨基的肩膀，“确实感受到他体内开始出现大量的魔力……所以我说什么回事！”  
  
【我也不清楚啊？不等等，难道——】  
  
“斯大林，为何开始有一些金色的光出现？”托洛茨基开始有些慌张，他不知之后会发生怎样的事情。【金色的光？！不可能的，难道是强制性转移吗？】  
  
“不，事实上我也开始出现了那些光芒……”斯大林看着自己的双手，开始慢慢的变淡了。【不行，不知道是谁把我们强制性转移——除非……】  
  
“除非是谁？”  
  
【这个迟点先说，你快点就抓着他！起码被转移后也会看见对方。】说完后斯大林已经抓紧了托洛茨基的手，正当托洛茨基想说话的时候他们已经消失在原地上了。  
  
■■■■  
  
——来说说怪物的故事吧。  
  
从诞生一直以来，一直也看不起任何人类，  
视他们为没有希望的，没有任何作用的，  
只能成为动物们的猎物，也根本不了解他们为何存在这世上，  
只需一击，他们就已经死掉，  
多么脆弱，多么无能。  
  
不过自从凭依了那位男孩后，  
祂终于能够理解人类，  
那个「人类的不完全性」，  
不再愈发痛快地高笑讥嘲，  
不会再次连呼吸都发自对人类的排斥，  
不再贬抑人类的幸福，  
而去认可人类的自由。  
  
不过要注意这一点，  
虽然祂承认人类的生存价值，  
但是，并不代表祂站在人类这一方，  
只是稍微对人类改观，  
所以对人类来说，祂依然是「人类威胁」。  
  
不过话说回来，这一次，  
祂会是以怎样的身份存在这世上呢？  
  
  
【本系列完】

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次用AO3，怎样发布？怎样注册？全程用谷歌翻译来完成！
> 
> 英文渣的我表示……_(´□`」 ∠)_
> 
> 谁可以画出大林子穿着围裙的样子！！！！（少女尖叫.jpg）


End file.
